


Daydream Shattered, Or Not?

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Marvel [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst not working for the avengers, Dr Bruce Banner helps out with S.H.I.E.L.D. This time, he is having help from Jemma SImmons. However, Jemma seems to have stopped Bruce's brain from functioning normally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Shattered, Or Not?

"Oh hello Dr Banner! I've prepared your lab for you the best I could. You see I'm not used to your field of science so maybe-" Jemma Simmons was rambling off facts and information about her morning but Dr Bruce Banner had cleared his mind of all thoughts and didn't hear anything as she spoke. He had talked to her over the phone but this was the first time he'd seen her and she was death-defyingly beautiful. "-and that's when I stopped cleaning the freezer. Any questions Dr Banner?" Bruce's eyes flicked back into focus as he looked at her properly. His head felt like it had been put into a blender and then poured back into his skull. All of the thoughts he'd had over the past minute were suddenly rushing through his head and he found one and blurted it out.

"Will you go out with me?" As soon as he spoke, he held a hand to his mouth and gave an apologetic look. "Yes," Jemma shouted as soon as Bruce finished his question. She blushed and so did he. There was an awkward silence. Bruce shook his head rapidly and walked into the centre of the lab, busying himself with rubber gloves and utensils. Jemma hurried to his side and tried to stop him. "Dr Banner calm down!" He looked at her for a minute with an unimpressed expression. "That's if I get angry, not embarrassed." Jemma went red again and calmed herself. She waited for a moment to get her confidence up, before holding her hand to Bruce's rough cheek. "Dr Banner, I mean Bruce, I-" Bruce took her into his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. 

"Dr Banner?" Bruce stopped daydreaming and beamed at the stunning beauty of Jemma Simmons, who had just finished talking to him about his lab. "I don't have any questions, thank you Jemma. Let's begin." The scientists walked into the main section of the lab and began their work for SHIELD.


End file.
